catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki:Character Art Project
Character Art Project is a project where members of this wiki make pictures of roleplay cats to post on their character articles. Ask Blue to join. You cannot add yourself. IRC Channel: #wikia-projectCAP Look at pictures for approval here. Members of the Project Leader: Bluestar1776 Deputy: Nightfall101 Medicine Cat: FirePelt Senior Warriors: Icestorm123, Maplefern, Night shine, Moonpelt1786 Warriors: Mousetalon, Nightwhisker98, Swiftpelt, Echopaw, Fawnstorm Apprentices: Bracken-, Clarrissa koins, Crystalpearl, ddevans96z, Echoheart, QuailflightTheCat, Ravenflight92, SnowStorm, Sunnyfrost, Zoe27, Construction Worker Elders: Blackclaw09 Nominate Someone for Senior Warrior/Elder: here. News 3/21/10 - Hawkfire98 has been nominated for senior warrior. Be sure to cast your vote. Midnightpelt ♥ 13:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC)! 3/21/10 - Night shine has become the project's newest senior warrior. Congratulations, Nightshine! Midnightpelt ♥ 13:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC)! 3/28/10 - The queen blanks have been approved! Keep up the great work! We have 37 images approved :) NightshineÜ 17:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) 3/28/10 - I've changed the image limit on the discussion page to 35. Go crazy. ;) Midnightpelt ♥ 21:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC)! 3/28/10 - Hawkfire98 has become the project's newest senior warrior. Congratulations, Hawkey! Midnightpelt ♥ 22:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC)! 4/08/10 - I have taken down reservations that have been up since March 25 and before. If you want to keep your reservations just put them back up--Nightshine{ 00:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) 4/9/10 - Hawkfire98 has quit the wiki, so she is no longer a senior warrior of the project. Midnightpelt ♥ 18:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC)! 4/24/10 - Icestorm123 has become the project's newest senior warrior. Congratulations, Icey! Midnightpelt ♥ 16:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC)! 5/9/10 - Moonpelt1786 has become the project's newest senior warrior. Congratulations, Moonpelt! Batwing | Dovefeather 17:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC)! Reserve an Image Please use this system of abbreviations after your cat's name to avoid duplicate images. You have 2 weeks to put your image up for approval, or else your reservation will be removed. Warrior = W Medicine Cat = MC Deputy = D BloodClan Warrior = BC Prey-Hunter = PH Apprentice = A Queen = Q Leader = L Kit = K M = Muse MY = Mystic G = Guard Links Character Art Tutorials Needed Images Approved Chararts Helpful Tips Transparency (This will only work on GIMP, so if you do not have GIMP, either download it or contact Blue or me Ice to add transparency) 1. Select the background of your image with the wand tool. 2. Select the eraser tool and run it over the whole image. 3. Your image should now be transparent. Blanks Image:Femaleshort.png|'Warrior' Female Shorthaired Image:Malelong.png|'Warrior' Male Longhaired Image:Maleshort.png|'Warrior' Male Shorthaired Image:Femalelong.png|'Warrior' Female Longhaired Image:Medcatfs.PNG|'Medicine Cat' Female Shorthaired Image:Medcatml.PNG|'Medicine Cat' Male Longhaired Image:Medcatms.PNG|'Medicine Cat' Male Shorthaired Image:Medcatfl.PNG|'Medicine Cat' Female Longhaired Image:Deputysf.png|'Deputy' Female Shorthaired Image:Deputyml.png|'Deputy' Male Longhaired Image:Deputyms.png|'Deputy' Male Shorthaired Image:Deputyfl.png|'Deputy' Female Longhaired Image:ShortfemaleBC.png|'BloodClan Warrior' Female Shorthaired Image:LongmaleBC.png|'BloodClan Warrior' Male Longhaired Image:ShortmaleBC.png|'BloodClan Warrior' Male Shorthaired Image:LongfemaleBC.png|'BloodClan Warrior' Female Longhaired Image:Prey Huntersf.png|'Prey Hunter' Female Shorthaired Image:Prey Hunterlm.png|'Prey Hunter' Male Longhaired Image:Prey Huntersm.png|'Prey Hunter' Male Shorthaired Image:Prey Hunterlf.png|'Prey Hunter' Female Longhaired Image:Shortfemaleapp.png|'Apprentice' Female Shorthaired Image:Longmaleapp.png|'Apprentice' Male Longhaired Image:Shortmaleapp.png|'Apprentice' Male Shorthaired Image:Longfemaleapp.png|'Apprentice' Female Longhaired Image:Short.Queen.png|'Queen' Shorthaired Image:Long.Queen.png|'Queen' Longhaired Image:Short_FemaleL.png|'Leader' Female Shorthaired Image:Long_MaleL.png|'Leader' Male Longhaired Image:Male_ShortL.png|'Leader' Male Shorthaired Image:Long_FemaleL.png|'Leader' Female Longhaired Image:Kit.Female.short.png|'Kit' Female Shorthaired Image:Kit.male.long.png|'Kit' Male Longhaired Image:Kit.male.short.png|'Kit' Male Shorthaired Image:Kit.female.long.png|'Kit' Female Longhaired